The Adventure of Six
by Library2.0
Summary: When Mark came back from Deltora, his family didn't believe where he had gone. Now Mark and his brother are back in Deltora, but little do they know of the Shadow Lord's new plan. A plan that involves Mark and Matthew. Sequel to A Real Life Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"C'mon Matt," Mark was begging his brother, "you have to believe me." Matthew turned around, "I've looked in your closet exactly fifteen times. This time would be no different." Mark sighed. He had been right. His family hadn't believed him. When he fell into Deltora, he had been gone for a full week. When he had come back, his mom and brother could not believe he had went to a fictional place from a book series. His mom had grounded him, allowing him to only go to school. She had been sure he had ran away for a week. She had taken away the grounding when he kept to himself. They were sure he went into a depression because of a traumatic experience.

Matthew became worried when his brother bought several journals. Mark would spend hours writing, drawing, or looking at a drawing. While eating dinner, Mark would jump up and run to his room. At first, Matthew and their mom would follow him, but they only found him writing in a journal. They quit worrying about him. When he would leave, they would put tin foil on his food and put it in the refrigerator. He would come down in minutes or time he didn't come down for a full day. Matthew and their mom went to his room, worried he had done the unthinkable. They only found him looking at his journal. A couple of minutes later, he came down and fixed a sandwich.

Matthew looked at a journal once, and he was amazed by what he saw. The drawings were so detailed. One was a grave. Another was a dragon destroying a palace. There was a collection of drawings Mark had labeled, "The Prophecy of Me." Matthew read the writing too. He read about four people Mark had met. He read about a kiss from a girl named Jasmine. He read about Mark staring a dragon in the eye as death crept into it. The drawings and writings were so vivid, Matthew felt that he was there.

He was jerked back into the present by Mark begging him. He sighed and continued to walk through their house. After Mark didn't stop, Matthew whirled around again., "Give me one good reason why I should look again for... _Pandora_. Mark said, "It's _Deltora. _Not _Pandora._ And if Dad was here, he would believe me." Matthew stopped walking. Their dad had died when Mark was four and Matthew was eight. Now at seventeen, Matthew was determined to keep his brother safe and happy. "One more time," Matthew said. Mark nodded enthusiastically.

They headed up to Mark's room. Mark grabbed a bag off his bed that had food and the Deltora Quest series. He turned on his closet's light and shuffled his hands around the floor. Just as Matthew was beginning to get impatient, Mark stood up triumphant. "Look down there," he said. Matthew got down on his knees and looked where Mark was pointing.

At first he found nothing, but, at Mark's persistance, he kept looking. As he was getting up, his leg hit something hard. He looked and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a trapdoor.

He opened it up but could see only darkness. "Now do you believe me?" Mark said with a smirk. Matthew nodded his mouth open. Matthew saw a tiny light and leaned in closer. Just then, Matthew fell in the trapdoor along with the crumbled floor. He fell yelling. Mark fixed the bag on his shoulder and jumped in the trapdoor. The trapdoor vanished again, this time having both brothers. They could not time how long they fell. Mark landed on Matthew inside a palace. Matthew jumped up, "Where are we?" Mark said with a smile, "We are in Deltora." All of a sudden, many guards came toward them with their swords out. "Who are you? You have fell into the court of King Lief. We will kill you if necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put a disclaimer so: I do not own Deltora Quest**

**Chapter 2**

Matthew could do nothing, but Mark took action. He jumped up prompting the guards to push their swords in closer towards him. Mark could only look at the guards. He did not know what sentence to start out with. He looked at all of the guard's faces. He then saw a guard he recognized. "Milo! Surely you remember me," Mark said hopefully. Milo paled as he was singled out by this stranger. "I do not know him," Milo said quickly to the other guards. Mark knew he had to do something fast or the guards would kill him and Matthew. "Please give me a council with King Lief. I will give him no harm," Mark said pleadingly. The strongest guard, who Mark thought he recognized, said, "There is no reason for us to give you a council. Just return to the town, and we will organize a council for you." Mark was now desperate and near to tears, "Milo! Please, show me and my brother mercy! We mean no harm to any part of Deltora!" Milo looked at Mark and one single flash of recognition came across his face. It was gone an instant, but Milo softened.

He made the guards form a small circle. Mark was sweating now. Deltora was in trouble. If he could not talk to Lief, Deltora could crumble. Matthew had finally got up and was looking around at the walls, "This architecture is absolutely beautiful." Mark looked at the walls and could not help but agree. The first time he had seen the palace, it had been in ruins because of the dragon Rage. Now it was rebuilt and did look beautiful. Looking around he saw a little girl poking her head out from behind a wall. She saw him looking and hid. He walked toward the wall, and she peeked out again. "Come here," he said softly. "I will not hurt you." She slowly walked toward him. He thought that she looked familiar but dismissed the thought, thinking there was a little girl at home who looked like her. She came closer and gave him a hug. He hugged her back as the guards turned around. Their hard expressions turned soft when they saw the two.

"We will give you a council," the head guard said. Mark finally recognized him. It was Barda. Mark let the girl go, but she ran towards him again. He looked at the guards, and they motioned for him to bring her along. He grabbed Matthew and they followed the guards. "If you saved Deltora, why do they not remember you?" Matthew questioned. Mark answered, "They had to forget me to save Deltora. I was feeding the Shadow Lord power. They still remember the battle though." Matthew nodded, showing he understood. Mark hurried up to a guard and asked him why the girl was alone. The guard answered, "When the dragon attacked, her parents were killed." He shuddered, "She was devastated. Only Jasmine could calm her down. Lief gave her and a few other children room here until they are adopted." Mark nodded and looked at the little girl who was holding his hand. He knew how he knew her. She had been trying to save her dead mother. They finally reached the throne room. Lief and Jasmine were sitting in thrones. "My lord and Lady, these boys were found falling from the sky. They seeked a council," Barda explained. Jasmine said abruptly, "They must be spies. Only Shadowland spies can fall from the sky." Lief shook his head saying, "Jasmine, if everybody you did not trust were executed, we would have no kingdom." Jasmine said in disagreement, "You are too trusting Lief. Lief shook his head again and said, "The Belt shows these strangers do not have malicious intents." He turned toward Mark, "Who are you? What do you seek." Mark said clearly, "I am Mark. You have met me before but forgot to save Deltora."

Jasmine looked at him and laughed, "I highly doubt you have saved Deltora." Mark knew he was losing them, "But it is true! I saved your lives! I saved Barda's! And John's too! Think deeply and you will remember!" Lief and Jasmine looked at him with empty stares. The girl that had been holding Mark's hand piped up suddenly, "He is a nice man. I trust him." Jasmine looked at the girl, and Mark knew she felt a maternal bond towards the child. "He is not a spy. Zeea does not trust evil people," she said surely. Mark took the bag he had been carrying off of his shoulder and brought a journal out. He went to the thrones and showed the drawings to Lief and Jasmine. At first they looked with empty interest, but they saw the picture of Mark's sword. They looked up simultaneously and said, "Mark. You did save Deltora." Mark was content he had finally convinced them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How have you been Mark," Lief asked. Mark said, "I have been good. I am curious how you and Deltora fared." Lief smiled. "Jasmine, Barda, and I went to find four evils that were slowly killing Deltora." He looked at Jasmine with love and said, "Jasmine and I married each other afterwards. We hope to have a child soon." Mark smiled. This went along perfectly with the books. "Now I must ask, who is the man next to you?" Lief asked. Mark explained, "This is my brother. He is honorable, loyal, and a good friend." Matthew nodded in respect to the king and queen. "Hello King Lief and Queen Jasmine." Lief nodded to him. "Hello" Jasmine said and did likewise. "I too remember you Mark. Lindal and I have married," Barda said to Mark. Mark smiled but then frowned.

"Is something wrong Lief?" Lief lost the smile that had been on his face for so long. "Yes. There has been a disturbance near Dread Mountain. It may be nothing, but the guards we sent have not come back." Mark knew something would be wrong. "Will you need to leave?" Mark asked. Lief nodded grimly. "Yes. We will need to leave soon. Mark. Would you like to come?" Mark nodded. "I need to go." Lief nodded showing full understanding and said, "Good. We will need to leave soon. Most likely tomorrow. For now, go eat. our cooks have prepared a large feast. Then you can go shopping for what we will need." Mark agreed but then asked, "Will John come on this quest too?" Lief nodded again. Mark, satisfied, left to the dining room with Matthew, leaving Zeea with Jasmine.

The two brothers sat at the table while the cooks brought the food out. The food that was brought out was amazing. The boys put serving upon serving on their plates. Just when they poured a glass of water each, Lief came in. Mark saw the Belt as he was eating. The beautiful Diamond. The shimmering Topaz. The pale beauty of the Amethyst. Pale purple of the Amethyst? Mark thought of the books. The Topaz shows spirits. The Diamond helps with love. The Amethyst pales in the presence of poisoned food. Mark looked at Matthew and saw him eating. All of a sudden Mathew's head hit the table. Mark shouted for Lief to come.

Mark touched the Emerald, and made Matthew touch it. Mark saw the only cook not over by Matthew. Mark threw a knife at him. It hit the wall, and the cook ran. Mark jumped up and ran after him. He ran to Del's square and saw the chef running. Mark followed him through the streets. The cook made things fall in front of Mark, but he could not lose Mark. The cook knocked down a ladder that fell on a cart. Mark ran on the ladder and jumped. He landed on the cook. The cook said with a sneer, "Boy, you have no idea what is going to happen. Coming here was an awful mistake. The Shadow Lord will use you and your brother." And with that the cook pulled out a knife. Mark's hostage was dead in a minute. Mark stared at the man who had slit his own throat.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hurt my foot so I wasn't able to use the computer. I have the next few chapters ready though. Remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mark looked at the dead man. He had died with a smile still on his lips. Mark felt an undescribable urge to destroy his face. To make the smile go away. He could not. He frisked him and found four items. A leather-bound book, a small knife, a blowgun and darts, and a small vial with a green liquid inside of it. Mark instantly knew it was poison. Somebody had hired an assassin. Most likely more than one.

He looked around for other assassins, and seeing none, got up off the ground. Palace guards came running, swords out. Mark stood as they gaped at the man on the ground. He told them everything that had happened; except, him finding the poison. Mark and the guards walked through the streets of Del. Mark noticed how everyone parted before Mark came. They reached the palace where Jasmine, Lief, and Matthew were waiting. Matthew walked forward yelling, "What just happened?" Mark sighed and attempted to calm his raging brother, but he could not succeed. "Is this even real? First we have to convince a queen and king you saved this place then we sit down to a gigantic feast. I eat and feel sick all of a sudden while you throw a knife at a waiter and run. What is going on?"

"I do not know. Somebody knows we are here," Mark replied. Matthew looked like he wanted to argue, but Lief saved Mark. "The gems are all glowing now," he said. mark looked at the Belt. All of the gems were glowing. "We need to leave soon. There might be evil invading Deltora," Jasmine said. She reached up to her collar to stroke Filli. He was shaking nervously. When a loud cawing sounded, they all looked up. Kree was circling in the air. "We best not start now. It will get dark." Mark agreed. "Matthew and I will go to town. We will shop." Lief said, "You are right. We will give you money. Be back by dark." Mark nodded and took the money. He made sure Matthew ws followng and headed to town again. The dead man was gone. Matthew said, apologetically, "I'm sorry I freaked out back there, but was that really poison?" Mark nodded, "I think the Shadow Lord knows we're here. I highly doubt he would send more than one assassin though," Mark said with a lie.

Matthew nodded as they came to the shops. Mark went to one and bought twenty apples. He received a hearty thank you and the twenty apples. Because of not eating dinner, he and Matthew ate an apple. The taste exploded in the brothers' mouths. Mark and Matthew bought four more apples as they continued to walk. "I've never tasted such fresh fruit before," said Matthew with an open grin. Mark agreed, "It _is_ really good." They went to the other food stalls and bought more. They bought peaches, strawberries, and grapes. After putting some fruit in the bag, they feasted.

They went to a shop with appliances. Mark bought rope, a bow with a quiver of arrows, several shields, knives, and blowguns with darts. Mark still had the poison he had not told anyone about. He and Matthew went to a forge and found a sword perfect for Matthew. Making sure all of the supplies were found, the two hurried back to the castle. A guard was waiting for them at the gates. The guard said, "You two are requested in the throne room. There is someone there." Mark and Matthew hurried in. They reached the throne room and saw a man lying on a table, a deep cut on his arm. The blood of the man was on him, just being cleaned. The man was small. The man was blue. The man was Manus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mark ran forward while Matthew stood still, not fully knowing what was happening. Mark kneeled in front of the small Ralad lying on the table, the blood still on the form. Lief and Jasmine stood silently as a nurse bustled around. Mark stood up and asked Lief, "What happened?" Lief shook his head, saying, "We do not know. He ran in with a small cut on his arm, blood all over him, and rambling about something bad happening to the guards we had sent to Dread Mountain. After he finished, he fell and a knife was in his back. It seems he ran from Dread Mountain to here. It was a wonder he was still alive." He turned Manus over, and Mark saw the deep gash in his back. Jasmine, who had taken the nurse's spot, was pouring nectar on the wound. Mark knew it was from the Lillies of Life they had collected. So long ago...

Matthew had wandered over and started to wrap the wounds. Mark remembered his brother had taken a first aid class to become a lifeguard. Mark spoke to Lief again, "Why was he at Dread Mountain. That is very far away from Raladin." Lief shook his head again. "We have made a village near Dread Mountain. He was there to greet the guards. We thought it was safe.." Lief took Mark away from the blood spattered scene and led him to an empty room. Lief took a seat and heaved a loud sigh. Mark wondered how much pressure the king was under.

Lief looked at Mark and asked, "What did you find in town?" Mark showed Lief the bag bursting with supplies. Lief nodded and closed his eyes while saying, "You have gathered everything we need. We leave tomorrow." Lief called a servant and told him to bring John. John came in, and when he saw Mark he gave a large smile. "Mark! I was the only one to not forget you. How could I? You saved my life after I died." Mark walked forward and hugged John. "Give him his sword," Lief said. John nodded and pulled out a sword. The sword had a plant covering on it, tied gently with rope. Mark pulled the sword out. It was beautiful. The sword that had killed Rage. It still had a little dragon blood on it, Mark noted. Mark sliced the air and nodded, loving how it felt. He sheathed it and turned to Lief. "What happened after I saved Deltora?" Lief looked out the window. "The Shadow Lord fled over the border. We rebuilt and tended to the wounded. Many were dead. Most were injured. We had a prosperous time." He turned to Mark. "Then the tremors occurred."

"The tremors scared everyone. First they were little. But then they became serious. We sent the guards to the mountains. We are sure _something _is there." Just as Lief said the last statement, Jasmine burst in, shouting, "Manus is wake! He requests you Lief!" They hurried to the throne room where Manus was sitting up, his head constantly moving, perpetual fear in his eyes. When the four stopped in front of his table, Manus looked directly at them. "Lief. The Shadow Lord is gaining power. You need to go. Beware the Belt." Manus fell on the table, unconscious. Lief looked at everyone and said, "We need to go to sleep. We will start early."

Mark waited until everyone left then began to head to his room. Just as he turned he heard a sound. He gripped his sword and whirled around. Manus was sitting up staring at Mark. He said, in almost a whisper, "Rage is dead, but he will be back. You must be careful." Manus fell back down as Mark stared at him. He went to his room and lied down. He could deal with everything in the morning.

A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long. The next chapter will be up soon. By the way, check out The Missing Twin, Archiepoke123, Crystal Silvera, and anyone on my favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mark had a vivid dream. He was alone in a sandstorm when the storm disappeared. He found himself in a sandy desolate area that filled with snow. He woke up in a cold sweat. After getting his bearings, he heard chatter from the throne room. He walked in where Sharn, John, Matthew, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine were standing over Lief's throne. He heard hurried whispers passing back and forth. "If we go that way it will be too dangerous." "We can get there in a day going that way." "No. We have not studied that way. If we head through the forests, we can be there in four days at the latest." "We can get horses if we go through Raladin." "So it is settled. We go through the forests."

Mark walked forward and saw they were looking at a map of Deltora. They turned and saw him. Lief greeted him, "Hello. We have been making plans for our trip. We go through the Forests of Silence, into Raladin where we will have horses waiting, and through the Shifting Sands. We restock at Tom's shop." Mark nodded. The plan was a good one. Mark looked and asked, "When do we leave?" Lief said with a grimace, "Now." Mark went to gather everything for his trip. When he reached the room, Manus was facing a wall. He slowly turned. Mark was paralyzed by fear. Just when he was about to say something, Manus bolted through the doorway. Mark went over to the wall and saw a red drawing. A sticky red drawing. A blood drawing.

Manus must have come in and made this. The drawing was horrific. In the midst of the death in the picture, there was a boy with a sword. The sword said Caramya. He then saw words. He leaned in close and read, "Death is cold. Only six can bring warmth. No more no less." Mark looked at the words as icy fingers gripped his neck. He walked towards the door when he heard crying. He put an arrow on his boy and ran out of his room. When he reached the throne room, he put his bow up. Zeea was hugging Jasmine, crying, "Please do not go Jasmine! I will not stand it if you _and_ Mark are gone! Pleeeease stay!" Jasmine was holding Zeea closely when she saw Mark. She motioned for Mark to help her. Mark wandered over, not knowing what to do. Jasmine handed him Zeea who was still crying.

While holding her, he saw Jasmine crying. He motioned Sharn over out of the corner of his eye. He stood Zeea up and told her, "This is Sharn. She is nice and will take care of you. Jasmine and I _will_ be back." She swallowed a sob and looked at Sharn who gave her a sweet smile. She crawled from Mark to Sharn who held her. Mark looked at Jasmine. "We need to go." He looked at Zeea. "Be good for Sharn. I will be back. Goodbye." Zeea stuttered a goodbye through her tears. Mark grabbed Jasmine and walked out. They found Lief, Barda, John, and Matthew ready to leave. Lief smiled. "We are glad you came." Mark agreed, "We would not miss this."

After everything was ready, they started on the Wenn Del path. Little did they know of the ultimate plan of the Shadow Lord.

A/N: The next one will be up sooner. Remember to review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I just want to make sure I heard you right,"Tad Millet said with a smirk. "You need me to kill a king and his buddies because you're too weak to kill him yourself." The Shadow Lord sighed. He had sent for an assassin and had found Tad at Dread Mountain while he was hunting a Dread Gnome. After killing the gnome, Tad was enlisted by the Shadow Lord. He would not have if he had known how cocky he was.

Tad kept talking, "I hear you hired a killer. What happened to him?" The Shadow Lord said with a grimace, "He committed suicide after a boy found out he was trying to kill him." Tad laughed. "You're pathetic. You hire assassins who can't even kill their prey. By the way, I don't come cheap. If you were more competent, maybe, but since you're not, no." The Shadow Lord sighed again. This eighteen year old obviously liked to play with fire. The Shadow Lord knew he would feel no greater pleasure than to kill Tad now. But he could not. As Tad had said, he was valuable.

"How much is your fee?" the Shadow Lord asked. Tad smiled. "This is my _favorite _part. I would say... fifty gold coins per head." The Shadow Lord yelled, "That is too much for six heads!" Tad said in response, "I have friends who help me. I need the money. That much... or I leave. This isn't negoitable. This is an ultimatum." The Shadow Lord frowned but reluctantly agreed. The Shadow Lord smiled as a thought came to him, "What is your life's story?" Tad's smile left his face, and he snarled, "Why should I tell you?" The Shadow Lord said, "You work for me. Tell me or forget the money. That is _my _ultimatum." Tad sighed. "Fine. Here it is."

"I grew up in Tora. The Torans despised me because I used a... darker kind of magic. When I was twelve, they took away my magic and abandoned me. I was forced to leave Tora when I found a pirate ship. We went on several raids. My cut was small so I killed my crew. Laughing Jack took me in after that. He taught me how to kill. I have no conscience. I have no morals. If you want them dead, they'll die. I always follow up on work promises."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mark studied the map as the six walked along. Something was wrong. He turned to the group and asked, "Shouldn't we be heading west?"

Lief nodded, "We should, but I want to make one stop." Mark nodded, not understanding fully. As they walked along to wherever it was Lief was taking them, Mark looked at the beautiful countryside around them. The beautiful trees. The grass dancing in the wind. Children running around. Then he imagined destruction. The trees falling down, shaking the countryside. The grass on fire, flames spreading to the various houses around. Children, either lying on the ground or cowering in terror. All of this would happen if there was truly a disaster coming. Milling amidst his thoughts he didn't notice the group stopping. Everyone stared at him as he bumped into John mumbling apologies.

Where they had stopped was a small house. They walked into the house where Mark asked where they were. Lief took in the surroundings, "This is the house of the oldest Deltoran." Mark heard strained breathing. He thought about the time his mom took Matthew and him to the nursing home where she worked at. Hearing their breathing was like this. Some people were scared of things like that. He wasn't. He knew what death was and accepted it. It was inevitable.

They went to one of the bigger rooms in the house. There was a small bed with a woman lying in it. Mark assumed it was the person they came to see. Lief went slowly to the bed, "Josephine," he said gently. The woman gave a start and moved on the bed. She strained her eyes to see Lief's figure, "Lief. Why have you come today. Today you are supposed to go to the Amethyst territory to help the reconstruction."

Lief said gently, "Plans have changed. I have brought a special visitor."

She closed her eyes, "Is it Jasmine? I have not seen her since the wedding."

Lief shook his head, "It is someone else." He motioned for Mark to come over.

Mark came over and stood by Josephine. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Mark, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to meet you." Mark smiled, unsure of what Lief wanted. Lief understood and took the baton, "There have been problems. I fear the Doors may have opened again."

She closed her eyes in a grimace, "I feared something was wrong." She looked at the belt Lief was wearing, "I remember how that looked on Adin." Everyone but Lief was confused by what she said. She looked at their surprised faces, "Lief!" she said sternly, "why have you not told them?"

She closed her eyes again and began her story, "I was alive when Adin was. That may seem unlikely but it is true. Years after he freed the land, mysteries began. People began living longer. And monsters would take longer to kill. Something was wrong and it was near Dread Mountain. Adin lead an expedition to the mountain. We got there and the dead could live again. We began to fight but they kept coming back. Then I saw something we named The Doors of Death. Not only could we see the dead from our world, but from other worlds too.I ran and attempted to close them. I was successful but only after being revealed to the full darkness of death. I was not able to die after that. It was only documented for the highest members of the Royal Family." The five stared. Only Lief had known her story.

Josephine looked at Mark's sword, "Adin made that blade too." Mark unsheathed it and looked. Josephine stared, "He used that in the battle. It would never respond to anyone like it did for him. Cherish that blade." She turned to the rest of the group, "Look for those living who should not be. The Doors might be open. And the Shadow Lord might be feeding off the power."

Everyone turned to leave, but Mark stopped. He turned to Josephine, "Do you know what Caramya means?" She nodded, "It is the old language. It means "Pure." But it could also mean "Paired." Why?"

He looked at his sword, "It's my sword's name."

Tad stretched out on the ground. The Shadow Lord was paying him to kill the six. He didn't say it had to be quick. He yawned. Maybe he could take a nap and one of his group members would have a lead. Probably not. He was the greatest of the group for sure.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I promise to update more later and probably tomorrow but I won't have access to a computers for a couple of days. And sorry about the lines. I somehow messed up. Remember. R+R. And vote on my pole on my profile. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
